Judgement
by TimeWitch'93
Summary: Set in House of M universe. Billy has a secret that he has to tell someone or he will explode and the only person he can tell is Tommy. His secret Billy has a boyfriend instead of a girldfriend. REVIEW!


Summery: This story is based off the House of M. It features Billy and Tommy as the Maximoff royal family twins. Wanda, Lorna, and Pietro also make an appearance as does their father. Billy has to tell Tommy something big. Something that defines who he is.

Name: Judgment

Pairing: You have to be really stupid to ask me this one  
Warning: Boy kissing...Billy/Teddy sweetness, but very little because it isn't the focus of my story. I'm disappointed at that, but oh well.

* * *

Judgment

William (Billy) Maximoff walked through the grounds of the royal palace of Genosha looking for his twin. It was vital for Billy to locate him. The boy with magical mutant powers had gone through a change. It wasn't about his powers that much he had managed to figure out. Billy had registered this change as important, yet good. He had to tell someone. He needed to talk about it and as painful as it was, Tommy was the only one he could talk to. His mother would freak, Uncle Pietro would yell, Aunt Lorna, well…he really didn't know how she would react, but didn't want to take the chance. His Grandfather would have a heart attack if he knew what Billy had done, is doing, and what he was about to tell Tommy… if he ever found him. As he searched for his speedy twin he thought of what had started the change.

_Genosha was a beautiful place year round, but it was especially amazing in the spring. The first week of spring was Billy's favorite. He loved to walk through Genosha and see the flowers coming to life. _

_This year however he was not going to be able to do that. He, his brother, and his grandfather, the King of Genosha, were going to New York as part of a United Nation's summit on a mutant civil war happening in China. Billy wasn't happy about this and neither was Tommy. They did not want to sit there and listen to people talking about problems no one could help with. But they had too. As the Princes of Genosha they had to make all the appearances and all the meetings. Everyone would shake their hands, but no one cared. No one took the time to really say 'hello' or ask 'what do you think?' No, they didn't care. _

_They took a helicarrier surrounded by other helicarriers of the House of Magnus Red guard to New York. The ride was boring and Billy spent most of his time reading and trying to keep Tommy out of trouble, which if you knew Tommy you would know was a very difficult job. _

_The Plaza Royal was a five star hotel that was usually filled with dignitaries, movie stars, royalty, and anyone else who could afford to stay there. Being royalty they got one of the suites. It had a large sitting area with a TV and blue ray player, but also a fully stocked kitchen. There were two bedrooms with a total of three beds and a bathroom in both. _

_Magneto had decided against taking anyone else, but the body guards with them. He didn't see a need too. He could take care of things himself for three days, couldn't he?_

_"Awesome digs grandpa." commented Tommy as he quickly ran through the suite. _

_"Thomas we've been in America for only minutes and you have already habituated yourself to the lingo here?" asked Magneto_

_"I'm a quick learner," replied Tommy jumping onto the couch and putting his feet up on the glass coffee table. _

_"Feet of the table." ordered Magneto _

_"Grandfather," began Billy "What are we supposed to do while we are in New York?"_

_"Whatever you wish." replied the ruler of Genosha "Just don't get into any trouble." he looked precisely at Tommy when he said this. _

_"I don't get into trouble." replied Tommy; his twin couldn't suppress a snort. _

_"Could we…maybe… explore New York?" asked Billy _

_"I don't see why not, just be careful. I think my grandchildren know how to protect themselves. The only thing is that you will have to sit through the summit." _

_So while the Grandfather worked the twins went exploring. Everything was perfect. They were in the park when Tommy decided to run off. Billy was left standing with his eyes closed trying to locate the speedster in the middle of Central Park. _

_Tommy and Billy dressed differently. Billy had on a pair of jeans and a blue tee, Tommy was never one for fitting in, but this time he had put on a long sleeve green shirt and big green khaki shorts. _

_Someone bumped into him nocking Billy out of his trance and onto the ground. _

_"Oh sorry." he said "Didn't mean to bump into you."_

_"That's alright." Billy looked up and saw a boy about his age. He had short cut blonde hair and big crystal blue eyes. He was slightly taller than Billy and wore a white collared shirt and jeans. The boy had to admit that this stranger was very cute. Cute, where had that come from?"I…I'm Billy." _

_"My name is Teddy." he replied as he helped Billy up off the ground. _

Yup, thought Billy as he walked through the portrait gallery, it all started with Teddy. Everything had gone from there. Billy spent the rest of the trip getting to know his new friend and even introduced him to his Grandfather. Magneto was pleased to meet a teen with such a unique power as to change shape. He was so intrigued by Teddy that he invited him to Genosha.

They had arrived days later and he and Teddy spent a lot of time together. It wasn't hard to see that the boys had something special between them. The something special was not hard to see either, but only if you really looked. It was then, thought Billy, when he fully comprehended and accepted the change.

_His beautiful mother stood watching as Billy showed Teddy around the palace. She only saw them for a second, but she could tell there was something different about the way they acted from the way Billy acted with his other friends. She didn't know what it was, but something was different. _

_The two ended up in the middle of the garden that his mother had put together. There was a look, a smile, a nod and before either of them knew the two boys were in a tight lip lock. Billy pulled back shocked, confused, and surprisingly pleased. _

_"Um…"_

_"Sorry…" replied Teddy "It's just the way you were acting…and I was acting…" _

_"No, that was fine; really great…it's just…"_

_Ugh, dreaded Teddy, the prince story. _

_It was not hard to figure out that Billy would take Magneto's post when the king passed on. Tommy being the oldest was the obvious choice, but digging deeper anyone could tell that Tommy wasn't destined to rule anything, nor did he want to. Tommy was way too immature for something so huge and he knew it. This meant that Billy had to find a nice Jewish, mutant girl to settle down with and make lots of Jewish, mutant babies with. Most of that made Billy uncomfortable, the girl part first off. _

Billy looked around again he couldn't see anyone, but his mother.

"Um...mom." he called "Have you seen Tommy?" Wanda was working in the garden when she heard Billy. She turned around and stood to face him.

"Last I saw he was in the front grounds."

"Thanks mom." he kissed her cheek and began walking towards the grounds, but Wanda stopped him.

"Honey, that thing you mentioned are you ok now, after your date with Kristen?" Billy mentally smacked himself. He had forgotten about that. The biggest mistake in all of this: He went to talk to his mother. Wanda thought that the boy just needed a girl, someone to love and to take care off. So she set him up on a date with hyper Kristen.

"Um…" began Billy

_He picked her up from the home of a Genosha general and took her to a restaurant. Her mutant power was the ability to jump long distances and high in the air in a matter of seconds. Normally this wouldn't be a problem except for the fact that she was hyper, really hyper. She had long flowing, dyed pink hair, which looked a little creepy and if eyes could speak they would only double in Billy's inference of her. _

_"William, it's such a honor." she began "When your mother called I wasn't expecting anything and she was like so nice…I totally couldn't say no to a date with the Prince." _

_"Call me Billy, and thank you...I think." they entered the restaurant and sat down. Billy was uncomfortable, he had to grab and grab at the collar of his dress shirt to keep himself from flipping out angrily and vanishing. Kristen kept checking the hem of her pink dress as if looking for a tare. _

_He helped her into her seat and sat down across from her. The menus were brought to them and she began to read it. _

_"Don't be nervous." she began "This'll be so much fun." she let out a high pitch laugh that blasted Billy's eardrums like a bee sting. They ordered dinner and she began a long conversation about how much Genosha annoyed her and how she couldn't wait to get out and go to America. _

_"So…um…" began Billy but she cut him off and began another rant about her best friend with a fish faced boyfriend who cheated on her with a bird faced girl and on and on. Billy was ready to kill her. _

_At the end of the evening he walked her back to her house and waited on the porch to see her get inside safely. He didn't like her, but he was a well bred boy. _

_"This was so much fun." she said and jumped up. The jump sent her forty feet into the air and she dropped to the ground with a large thump forcing Billy to fall and the ground to have a large indentation on it from her point of landing. _

_"Yeah," said Billy through clench teeth and a fake smile as he picked himself up. "Great date."_

_"We should so do it again." she leaned in for a kiss, but Billy did not reply. He dodged her kiss and put up his hand to stop her. _

_"I'll pass if you don't mind." _

_"Oh…" she began crying. Billy didn't like crying. He had absolutely no idea what to do when someone was crying so he simply apologized and she ran into the house, _

Billy snapped out of the memory to his mother waiting for his answer. "It went great,"

"Good," she replied and went back to her gardening while Billy ran to the front grounds. He spotted Tommy looking annoyed standing in front of their Aunt Lorna. Tommy was looking at his feet while Lorna scolded him.

"…And that is why we do not blow up everything insight." said Lorna angrily. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Aunt Lorna." Billy had to suppress a laugh as Lorna headed towards Billy.

"What did he do this time?"

"Same thing he always does." replied Lorna and headed into the palace. Tommy was already standing next to Billy when he turned around.

"What did you blow up this time?"

"I don't know, a rock, a flower, some statue." Billy laughed at Tommy's complete lack of regret or awareness of his actions.

"Listen, I need to tell you something." Billy grabbed Tommy and took him into a small spot they used to play in when they were children. It had approximately fifty trees all grouped together giving off a lovely forest-closed off like sense. "And you cannot tell anyone, not Mom or Uncle Pietro or Aunt Lorna and especially not Grandfather."

"Ok…" Tommy was confused. He wondered what could be so secretive that Tommy was not supposed to repeat

"Swear it on….on your powers." Wow, thought Tommy this was serious. "Swear it!"

"Alright, I swear." said Tommy getting impatient as the speedster often got. "Just tell me already." Billy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He leaned onto the nearest tree and took another breath.

"Remember that girl mom made me go on a date with?"

"How could I forget she was totally hot?" Billy made a face and Tommy understood everything. His eyes widened and a sly smile formed on his face. "Oh Billy, Billy boy...did you loose your virginity?" Now Billy's eyes widened. This was not where the magic boy was going with his story not even close.

"What? No!"

"Then what is it?"

"R…well do you remember when Teddy visited?"

"How could I forget? You two spent all your time together." Tommy made a DUH face telling Billy that it was impossible to forget. "What does this have to do with anything?" Billy sighed Tommy was clueless. All of Teddy's friends had figured it out from the start…well the good, trusting friends like that Eli Bradley kid and his girlfriend Kate did. It only took the two of them meer seconds to understand. At this rate it was going to take Tommy days.

"Um…after…" Billy was really scared now. His hands began to shake. "…New York and the time with Teddy further convinced me that…" Tommy was very confused. "That I don't like girls." Billy waited for a reaction, but this statement only made the speedster more confused.

"Billy, how can you be sure? You went out with one girl on one date." Bu the how-can-you not-get-it look made Tommy realize that Billy's statement went a tad further than simply not liking girls. "That means…that you and Teddy…" Billy, however didn't get a chance to respond as Tommy began to literally roll on the green Genosha grass laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny." protested Billy, but this –for some reason-only enthused Tommy to laugh even harder. He grabbed his sides; they had begun to ache from all the laughing. He managed to get up and calm down a few minutes later in order to answer his twin.

"Oh contraire I find it very funny." replied the twin "You the heir to the throne. Prince William the future ruler of Genosha -who is supposed to get married to a Princess and make royal mutant babies together- is gay. Oh wait till the family finds out and the world. I get giddy just thinking about it."

"No, you swore to me that you won't say a word…to anyone."

"Calm down, only joking." Tommy fixed his hair and removed the lose grass pieces from it. "But if I know our Mother she shouldn't have a problem with it. Grandfather on the other hand…." Billy gulped. He didn't want to think about his Grandfather's reaction. "I do have one question."

"What?"

"How exactly do you plan to manage this relationship?" asked Tommy "Long distance is hard bro."

"About that…" began Billy, but that was another topic for another story.

* * *

HEH THAT IS IT! It may not have been as funny as I had hoped it would be, but I think it turned out ok. I might add a sequel or turn it into a two-shot where the Maximoff family gets the news about Billy. That should be more funny.

Please, if you are a YA fangirl or just some guy who likes the comic book drop by my forum: Everything Young Avengers. We need more members.

Sighned TimeWitch


End file.
